


No human can hurt you any longer

by DonnieTZ



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flash su Pam e Tara, quasi tutte nate per il gruppo <i>we are out for prompt</i><br/><i>---<br/>E finiscono per sorridersi in modo quasi rabbioso, ostile, eppure profondamente, incredibilmente vero. <br/>Perché sono due teste dure che non smetteranno mai di scontrarsi. <br/>Ed è questo il bello.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scontrarsi (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam deve trovare Eric, nonostante le preoccupazioni di Tara.  
> Grazie a Giada per il prompt!

“Tu non sai di cosa parli. Io devo trovarlo.”  
Pam ha il solito tono duro e annoiato a stemperare quelle parole disperate. Perché di disperazione si tratta, nonostante Eric l'abbia liberata da qualsiasi vincolo. Sono stati assieme così tanti anni che i timori di Tara sulla sua incolumità non la sfiorano nemmeno. Deve trovarlo, deve farlo, anche rischiando tutto.  
“Credi che non sappia di cosa parlo? Parlo di quanto sia pericoloso andarsene in giro senza potersi nutrire perché sono tutti dannatamente malati. Parlo del fatto che lui per te non è più niente, mentre io sono la tua progenie! Cosa dovrei fare se dovesse capitarti qualcosa?!”  
Alle sprezzanti parole di Tara, Pam si è mossa velocemente per stringerle il collo nella morsa del suo palmo, spingendola contro il muro.   
“Mi stai innervosendo.” constata, fissandola con astio.   
“Sono preoccupata.” le sibila Tara, cercando di parlare nonostante quella stretta ferrea a serrarle la gola.   
Pam si addolcisce appena, impercettibilmente, giusto un istante. Solo Tara può notare quel minimo cambiamento nella sua espressione, solo Tara coglie un sentimento dietro gli occhi freddi di Pam.   
“Tornerò tutta intera.” ribatte decisa, lasciando andare Tara per poggiare una mano sul fianco.   
La progenie soppesa quelle parole, incrociando le braccia al petto con fare capriccioso.   
“Ti conviene.” mormora.   
E finiscono per sorridersi in modo quasi rabbioso, ostile, eppure profondamente, incredibilmente vero.   
Perché sono due teste dure che non smetteranno mai di scontrarsi.   
Ed è questo il bello.


	2. Momenti difficili (Introspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam deve farsi forza e un solo pensiero riesce a farla andare avanti.   
> Grazie a Giada per il prompt!

Nei momenti più difficili, quando era costretta ad assecondare le passioni del suo terapista, per esempio, o quando quel posto bianco e asettico si faceva soffocante, Pam pensava a Tara.    
Alla sua pelle scura scaldata da baci fatti di lingua e denti. A quei suoi occhi profondi, infiniti, arrabbiati. Alla sua voce, quando non era più un alto tono di sfida e diventava un velato sussurro d’intimità.    
Quando tutto era semplicemente troppo, quando – nel profondo – anche lei aveva un po’ paura di non uscirne viva, bastava l’immagine di Tara a darle forza.    
Doveva rivederla.    
Doveva sopravvivere.   
E poi li avrebbe ammazzati tutti, uno ad uno.    
Magari assieme a lei.


End file.
